spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-10-26
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Kram, Josh Earl, Dave O'Neil, Hugh Halliday, Guests: Hugh Halliday, Dave O'Neil, Kram, Josh Earl The teams were Alan, Hugh and Dave, and Myf, Kram and Josh. The games played were Know Your Product, One Out of Three Ain't Bad, Samplemania, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Twenty-Five (26/10/2011) This week our special guests on Spicks and Specks are Oz rocker Kram, comedy's indie prince Josh Earl, director of opera and music theatre Hugh Halliday and Spicks and Specks favourite Dave O'Neil. Myf's Team Oz rocker Kram is best known as the drummer/singer from the band, Spiderbait. He joined the band in the early 90's while studying at was studying at the Victorian College of the Arts School of Music, Melbourne. Spiderbait had huge success with two top ten albums and another three albums reaching the Australian top 40. They were the first Australian act ever to score the number 1 spot in triple j's Hotest 100 in '96 with Buy Me a Pony and they enjoyed success in 2004 with their #1 Australian hit cover of Black Betty. With the band on hiatus Kram had the chance to release his solo album Mix Tape which is a potent reminder of how Kram has long been a creative force. Comedy's indie prince Josh Earl has been delighting audiences with his brilliant comic turns, pithy songsmithery and incredible hair for years. Originally from Tasmania, he moved to Melbourne, maintaining the careful alphabetisation of his CD collection, and forged himself a career as one of our most popular musical comedians. Josh has also written and/or performed for Triple RRR, Triple J, ABC Local Radio 774, Stand Up Australia (Comedy Channel) and appears on the Laughapalooza DVD. Alan's Team Hugh Halliday really has done it all - he's been an actor, a ballet dancer, lecturer, drummer on a number one record and director of opera and music theatre. And this is in addition to becoming the youngest person (at the time) to sing before the Queen at the 1957 Royal Command Performance, and being hired by Sharon Osborne to play with Jerry Lee Lewis. English-born Halliday was the drummer for Unit 4 + 2, whose 1965 hit Concrete and Clay was a hit for Australia's own Martin Plaza 21 years later. In 2010 he directed an adaptation of Jerry's life (The Killer). After emigrating to Australia in 1982, Hugh has continued to direct music theatre and opera all over Australia and internationally. Dave O'Neil is one of Australia's most popular comics and a favourite member of the Spicks and Specks family. In 2007 he released his fourth book Everything Tastes Better Crumbed, written with his usual candid humour. As well as writing and performing shows in eleven Melbourne Comedy Festivals, Dave has appeared at the Comedy Club, Last Laugh, the Comedy Store in Sydney and the Sit Down Comedy club in Brisbane. Dave starred in the feature film The Nugget alongside Eric Bana and Stephen Curry in 2002. Next up was Takeaway, a comedy he co-wrote, co-produced (along with Spicks & Specks writer, Mark O'Toole) and starred in, he played Mal the Butcher. This year Dave was a regular on Adam Hills in Gordon Street Tonight. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes